


Slices of Light

by LynMars79



Series: Aeryn Striker [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Chocobos, Free Company, Gen, Heavensward, Microfiction, Midlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te, Roegadyn, Stormblood, Tumblr Prompts, Viera, a realm reborn, shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynMars79/pseuds/LynMars79
Summary: A place for various prompts, microfics, scenes, and short stories for my FFXIV OCs; Echo-having companions Dark Autumn, C'oretta Khell, and Iyna Cauld, who befriend and assist their WoL, Aeryn Striker. Spoilers through current content probable, some NPC cameos possible. Not in chronological order.
Series: Aeryn Striker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632130
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are only mildly edited; a few of Dark's are from the first FFXIV Write 2017 I participated in, with its 24 hour daily deadlines. Others are just fun prompt responses or little bits off the top of my head. But it's easier to archive them here than on Tumblr.
> 
> Most of these are fairly light or innocuous but a few may have some more mature themes and will be noted as such, though I don't go into graphic details.
> 
> These will primarily focus on the companion OCs, with the WoL as more of a cameo figure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Organizing the various prompts and ficlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Original Characters:  
> Dark Autumn - Hellsguard Bard & Lancer, Twelveswood native from a large family. Officer of Gage Acquisitions, a free company in a loose contract with the Scions.  
> C'oretta Khell - Seeker of the Sun Monk & Dancer, young Ul'dahn girl from a small, upper-middle-class family. Member of Gage Acquisitions.  
> Iyna Cauld - Rava Machinist, former Garlean conscript and current Lente's Tears rebel, on loan to the Scions and their friends.
> 
> The trio are blessed/burdened with the Echo, so are colleagues and friends of Warrior of Light Aeryn Striker, and often called upon by the realm to lend their aid on adventures.
> 
> My timeline is roughly a year-ish per expansion story, with _Stormblood_ taking a little longer, while in _Shadowbringers_ more time passes on the First than on the Source to even things out a little.

[ID: 4 blocks depicting each character's bust image on a leafy green background. Dark Autumn is a brown roegadyn woman with black hair in braids and ponytail, long bangs framing her face. Her eyes are gold, her lipstick is black. Dark wears a high-necked dress with shoulder cutouts and a chest window, dyed a shiny yellow. C'oretta is a fair-skinned miqo'te (catgirl) with blue eyes. Her blonde hair is in a low ponytail, with bright pink highlights throughout. She has a bit of pink eye shadow and lipstick. C'oretta wears a light pink flower hair pin on the left side of her head, and a sleeveless pink top with a high neck. Iyna is a dark grey-skinned viera (bunny woman). Her short hair is black with turquoise highlights; the tufts of her short rabbit ears are also turquoise, as are her eyes. She has dark freckles across her cheeks. She wears a magitek tactical scope (currently up and back) on the left side of her head, a magitek necklace, a hanging necklace with blue gem, and a light blue coat with a gold-edged collar. Aeryn is a tan midlander (human) woman with black hair and grey eyes. She has a white viola hairpin on the left side, a black leather necklace with a small blue pendant, and a red dress with a wide frilly black collar and black corset.]

* * *

2\. Family Story - Dark is bad at magic. Her father tells an old family legend on the matter.

3\. Child's Fear - Some childhood backstory for Dark, from the FFXIV Write in 2017.

4\. Roll Call - Dark Autumn and her eldest brother, also from FFXIV Write 2017.

5\. Sunbath - The chocobos of Gage Acquisitions take a break.

6\. Disruptive - C'oretta's pet Violet is _not_ a piggy. She manages to continue to not realize that.

7\. Rampage - Dark on the fringes of Carteneau.

8\. Cravings - C'oretta and friends work up an appetite. _Heavensward_ Monk spoilers.

9\. A Long Way to Go - C'oretta's post-Calamity backstory, featuring Hamon Holyfist.

10\. Bullies - Dark doens't like 'em.

11\. Plans? - Aeryn has a talk with two of her friends during a lull in the fighting at Ghimlyt. Late _Stormblood_ patch spoilers.

12\. Dark's Journal - A simple diary entry during late _Stormblood_ patches.

13\. Ice Crossing - C'oretta and Professor Erik working together.

14\. Starlight Gifts - Dark, C'oretta, and Aeryn have a nice holiday moment. Sometime during _Shadowbringers_.

15\. Lost and Found - Dark and one of her nephews rediscover an old friend.

16\. Year of the What? - Aeryn usually enjoys Heavensturn, and wants to show Iyna how Eorzea marks it. There's a catch this time, though...

17\. 3 AM - Usually, C'oretta calls a more nocturnal member of Gage Acquisitions. But sometimes Dark gets a wake up...

18\. A Long Con - Iyna backstory, a particular moment in her time as a soldier. Sexual Content.

19\. On Purpose - C'oretta takes risks on a mission she and Dark are on.

20\. Bad End AU: Iyna - What if her past as a deserter catches up with her? Physical Violence.

21\. Bad End AU: Dark Autumn - What if she angers the Elementals of her home?

22\. Bad End AU: C'oretta - What if she finally realizes Violet really isn't a piggy?

23\. Nostalgia - Iyna sometimes misses a life she doesn't really want anymore.

24\. Escape Plan - C'oretta is going to drive Dark and Iyna grey before their time.

25\. Unsupervised - C'oretta is cheeky with Aeryn about how she handled a situation with a friend.

26\. Meeting - Dark and Aeryn met through the Lancer's Guild.

27\. Convalescence - Iyna has to babysit an injured C'oretta.


	2. Family Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is bad at magic. Her father tells an old family legend on the matter.

Iron Summer leaned on the fence, thinking a long moment before speaking in a deep, sonorous rumble.

“My aunt–Papa’s only sister–wasn’t very good with magic. Never could cast a single proper spell. My grandfather’s eldest sister was likewise incapable of real magic, compared to the rest of the family.

“Story goes that if you look back a few generations, there’s a legend some of the mountain clans still tell, of a woman who was a prodigious mage, greatest of her generation–maybe of that era. But her three brothers were jealous, and spoke to a witch to try to gain some measure of the skill their sister had. The witch, however, tricked the brothers, and trapped them in mirrors in their cavern halls.

“The sister searched high and low, using every spell and scrap of knowledge at her disposal, and even making up a few new ones along the way, all to find her missing kin. When she reached the cavern and confronted the witch, it turned out to be an avatar of an ancient god.”

There was an awkward pause, before Iron shrugged his broad, dark shoulders and continued. “Sorry; I forget which god it was, only that it weren’t one of the Twelve. I was never so good at storytelling as some.

“Anyroad, the god was pleased with the sister’s skill, and being so happy with her, had removed her jealous brothers so they couldn’t pull more stunts like the one they’d tried with the witch’s guise.

“But the sister was angry the god had trapped her siblings, and challenged ‘em. A proper mage duel too; not the flashy, explosive combat most think of, but riddles and tricks and such subtle spellcraft you’d never know it if you couldn’t somehow see the aether being rewoven to their whims–like that miqo’te colleague of yours.

“After a solid week, the god, in exasperation, promised to let go of the woman’s brothers–for a price. The god was jealous of her skills now as well, and wanted to know how she could weave such fine magics. ’Come and be my consort,’ the god offered. ‘They will be free, and you and I shall create such wonders as this world has never seen, together–forever!’

“But the woman declined, having no interest in becoming immortal and losing all she loved. The god was stunned; no one had ever declined the gift of knowledge and power such as they offered before. In a rage, the god cursed the woman and her family line, tearing her magic from her, and through her brothers making it so one woman born in each generation is likewise bereft of the ability to cast all but the most basic of spells, as a reminder.”

Iron shook his head and pushed off the fence. “So the story goes, at any rate; but it’s more like to be just a natural quirk of the bloodline, and Dark Autumn happens to be the girl this time ‘round who carries the so-called ‘ancestral curse’. But she don’t let it bother her, with how much she’s worked on her other skills. And unlike any of them other women, she’s got that Echo.”

He chewed on his lip in thought. “It’s led her to some interesting places, and meeting interesting people–like you, the Warrior of Light an’ all your Scion companions. Can’t say it don’t scare me, as her father–but I’m proud of what she’s managed regardless.”

There was another pause, as the large, old man had run out of things to say–or simply said all that he needed to in that moment. He turned and went back to work, leaving the realm’s champion to mull over the story.


	3. Child's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some childhood backstory for Dark, from the FFXIV Write in 2017.

When she was a very little girl, a monster lived in Dark Autumn’s room.

Her father didn’t believe this, and told her it was only her imagination. He opened the closet before tucking her in for the night, to show her nothing was inside. He looked under the bed with her, to show her nothing was there.

She couldn’t convince him that it came in through the window after the lights went out, slithering in along the wall and lurking in the corners, just waiting. He merely shrugged and made sure the window was latched, and considered the problem solved.

Her mother fashioned small lamps, one at the window, one on the stand by her bed, to keep the monster away. Father thought this was a waste of time, and only prolonged the fear.

“If she must face it,” Mother said. “It must be on her own terms, when she is ready. The light will help, for now.”

Her older siblings were mostly busy with their own childhood troubles, and the younger ones were too small to be a concern. Dark was on her own in this.

One night, after upsetting one of her brothers over dinner, he snuck in as she was drifting off to sleep. He turned off the light by the window before opening it, and then turned off the light by the bed, rousing Dark. “I hope the monster eats you,” he hissed.

It was a childish sort of mean, one he wouldn’t remember the next day, but for Dark it was terrifying, and she let out a screech as he dashed out, closing the door. By the time she reached it, she heard the click of the lock outside. She grabbed the doorknob and rattled it, to no avail.

She heard a skittering behind her, and her angry shout became a whimper.

Maybe if she didn’t turn around. Maybe then it would be all right. Just pretend it didn’t exist.

There was a shuffle noise, and a tiny squeak as the light by the window clattered over.

Dark prayed to Nophica for aid. She could maybe get the lamp by the bed back on, if she could get to it. But that meant turning around, and moving across the room, and maybe the monster would get her.

No other choice, though.

Dark swallowed and turned, knowing it was four whole steps to her nightstand. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but she couldn’t see or hear anything now. She just knew she wasn’t alone in the room.

One step. Two. Three.

Something was on the bed. She was sure of it. She stood, just an arm’s span away from the stand, trembling. If she could just get to the light…

Dark took a deep breath, and made the final step.

The monster squeaked and she heard it land on the floor and skitter to the wall.

Dark fumbled with the little lamp, until it finally glowed softly, not illuminating much, but just enough. She held it up. “Oh-okay, vilekin!” she said as loudly as she could manage. “Get out!”

The dust bunny—its ears not yet grown out entirely, its body not nearly the size of a full spriggan yet—squeaked again, and tried to jump up onto the chest under the window to escape.

Dark stared. Outside, she heard her father ask her brother about the commotion—it had been only a few minutes, though to the little girl it had felt forever—and the door unlocked.

Light from the hallway spilled into the room and the dust bunny shrieked and fled.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Father said. “Dark, go sleep with your mother tonight. I’ll go clear out whatever nest that little bugger came from. And I’m going to need an assistant.” He glowered down at the brother who had locked Dark’s door, the boy’s face getting a bit ashen.

Dark went to her parents’ room, her mother sitting in bed reading. She looked up. “Everything all right, dear?”

As Dark climbed into the bed, she explained what had happened. Mother listened, and hugged her tightly. “Well, I’m glad that’s all this monster was; it’s a good thing your father’s taking care of it now. You were very brave, Dark.”

“It’s just a little baby spriggan. It didn’t even have its teeth yet,” she said, yawning as she curled next to her mother.

“Still more dangerous than I like in my house, and near my children. But you shone the light on it, and scared it away. Remember that, Dark, no matter how bad things get.

The little girl nodded sleepily, the words taking on an echoing quality, until it didn’t even sound like her mother’s voice anymore, but something far bigger.

**_“The light will always be there when you need it.”_ **


	4. Roll Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dark Autumn backstory.

“OK, line up so we can get ready to go,” Mother called. The gaggle of young roegadyn shuffled and bumped and moved around until they were all in a line from oldest to the youngest currently able to stand on their own. Mother began to sound them off, like a drill instructor at roll call, as she finished putting the baby’s diaper on.

“Cold?”

“Here, Mother.”

“Bright?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Storming?”

“Yeah.”

And so on down the list, until she reached the seventh name—

“Dark?”

No answer.

Mother looked up. “Where’s Dark?”

“I’ll go find her,” Cold Autumn immediately said. He edged past the row of his younger siblings toward the long hallway leading to the bedrooms.

Iron Summer and Singing Willow had known from the start that they wanted a large family, and had planned their home accordingly. While the children’s rooms weren’t large, there were almost enough for all of them to have their own. The littlest ones would have to share for now, at least until the elder siblings moved out. Dark, currently age seven, and eleven summers younger than Cold, was the youngest with her own room.

Cold knocked on the door. “Hey, Mouse, you in there?”

No answer. Cold sighed and opened the door to peek inside. Neatly made bed, toys and clothes put away in their specific places—she was probably the neatest of the younger siblings in terms of putting things away and doing basic chores, which made his life considerably easier most days—but his sister was not present. He closed the door again and headed for the back. Mother was still wrangling the toddlers, but he didn’t have much time.

“Please don’t let her be a complete mess,” he muttered as he left through the kitchen door and hurried past the vegetable and herb gardens. He headed straight for the toolshed, where he could already hear a repeated, clumsy thwock of a stick hitting a straw-stuffed dummy.

Cold crossed his arms and watched for a brief moment. Dark held the blunt little practice lance Cold had made her, and was swinging and poking at the practice dummy Father had formed and put behind the shed for his brood. Cold had to admit the kid had impressive strength for her size, as the dummy swayed with a particularly vicious strike.

“Your form’s off,” he said.

She jumped, and spun to look up at him, holding the lance down in front of her. “Oh. Hi, Cold.”

“Hi. You’re all sweaty now,” he said. “Mother’s ready to leave, she’s going to have a fit.”

Dark shrugged. “I don’t wanna go.”

“And I don’t want to hunt down little girls who ought to know better, but here we are. Always something we gotta do that we don’t wanna, Mouse.”

She made a face, but took the lance over to the rack, wiping it down and putting it away. She didn’t dawdle, despite her reluctance.

“Thanks, Dark.”

She nodded. He reached out and she automatically took his hand. “Let’s see how quick we can clean you up before Mother starts howling, huh?”

“And stand in line like Wood Wailers at review,” she sighed.

He chuckled. “Gotta admit, it’s the easiest way to handle this many of us.”

“’D rather practice than go to some wedding.”

“Me too, Mouse, me too. When we get back, you and I can practice some, huh? We gotta fix that form of yours if you’re gonna be a decent lancer someday.”

She didn’t say anything, but when he glanced down, she was smiling at the suggestion. He counted that as a win as they went back inside.


	5. Sunbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobos of Gage Acquisitions free company have some time off.

The sunlight beat down on the sands and rocks, and scattered over the water. The waves rushed in and out, back and forth, a steady beat punctuated by the laughs and happy shrieks of children and young people playing, further down the strand.

Bandit shifted a foot, which earned a grumpy, sleepy _kweh_ from Rosa. The pink ‘bo lifted her head and blinked blearily, then adjusted, draping her head over Giddy’s blue shoulder. Glorywing huffed and repositioned himself next to ArdentStar as the sun’s arc continued over Costa’s sky, changing where the shade landed. 

Little Molasses blinked at the other birds sunbathing on the beach. After a moment, the tiny ‘bo found a spot by Bandit and settled in, waiting with the other Gage Acquisition chocobos for their people to finish their business.

As far as the birds were concerned, they could take just as long as they liked.


	6. Disruptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is _not_ a piggy. C'oretta manages to continue to not realize that.

“Violet? Violet!” C’oretta jogged down Sapphire Avenue, dodging and weaving through the crowds and ignoring the quizzical looks and outright stares as she called for her pet. Violet had been _right behind_ her just a minute ago.

There was a feminine scream and a pig-like squeal from a grocer’s stall just ahead. C’oretta dashed that way just as a Flame soldier also jogged up to investigate the noise.

“Violet! There you are! Oh you’re filthy,” she said in disappointment as she knelt. Violet was covered in various foodstuffs and some sort of dust. Her tail wagged, making her entire rear wiggle, and C’oretta couldn’t help but giggle and (carefully) pat Violet’s head between the horns.

“Uh, this…creature…yours, ma’am?” The Flame soldier asked, blinking down at the miqo’te.

C’oretta squinted up. He was backed by the sun, but seemed like a nice enough Highlander. “Yeah! Violet is my piggy so sorry if she’s caused trouble! I’ll uh.” C’oretta looked at the stall, where the merchant was fuming now. “…Get…Fink…to settle the bill. Yeah that’ll proooobably be best he’s better at that than me anyway I need to take her home and give her a bath she likes those.”

The Flame soldier made a strange face. “I…see. Um. Tell you what, you give me the name of the person who’s going to handle the bill, and keep that…er, ‘piggy’ out of the city from now on.”

“But I can’t just leave her behind she’s normally very good I promise.” C’oretta pouted.

He sighed and rubbed his nose. “OK…look, just…maybe keep her on a leash if you gotta bring her into the city for whatever reason, all right?”

“Iiiiii….sure! I can try that,” she smiled brightly.

“Right. Thanks. Now give me the name of the person who’ll handle the lady’s losses, and get your…piggy…out of here.”

“Fink Kukurya! He handles business…stuff…for Gage Acquisitions,” C’oretta answered with a dismissive handwave.

The Flame soldier blinked, sighed, and turned to the fuming merchant, waving C’oretta off.

“C’mon Violet let’s go home and get a bath!” Violet’s tail wagged as she trotted after C’oretta.


	7. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to play in 1.0, but as the Calamity was massive, I write/RP my characters tangential involvement in the events.

She stumbled through the smoke and flames, choking on ash and dust. A piece of—metal? Stone? Gods only knew—caught her foot and sent her flailing forward, through the wall of smoke and into a patch of wildflowers.

How could there still be anything green and growing left in the world?

Another roar shook the air as the dragon continued its rampage. From the other end of the battlefield—if it could be called such anymore—a brilliant white light swelled and caught the monster’s attention.

It felt like hope.

She looked around, through the tears, blood, and dirt stinging her eyes. “Howl? Dance?” She called, voice croaky. They had been with her moments ago, Howl shoving her ahead, ordering their free company to run, his booming voice drowned out by the primal’s.

She wavered, on the border of the open plain and the twisted, burning line of trees leading to…Mor Dhona? It was hard to tell where she was, after the confusion of battle and now this disaster, everything felt so turned around—

The light shattered.

A fiery orb grew to fill the sky, closer and closer.

She ran.

Until she woke malms away, the silence deafening, the realm still holding its breath, not sure if it was over.

No. That wasn’t it.

She stood, unsure, exactly, what had happened when the light broke, but now was the time to dust herself off and get moving.

It was a beginning.


	8. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monk quest spoilers. C'oretta's in her late teens.

The ramshackle magitek armor groaned, then popped and clattered to the ground, the pilot tumbling out of the seat with a colorful curse. He remained prone, grumbling, his right leg at an unnatural angle.

“That’s the last of them!” D'zentsa exclaimed, stretching. “Ala Ghanna’s safe.”

“You’d think these bandits would learn,” O'tchakha said, shaking debris out of her hair. “I hope that’s the last scavenged magitek we have to deal with.”

“We should get that one a healer. No one should be left for the beetles,” D’zentsa said. “What do you think, C’oretta?” She asked, turning to the third miqo’te monk.

“I want a Twilight Pretzel.”

The other two blinked at their pink-clad friend.

“That, uh…” D’zentsa started. 

C’oretta waved a hand. “Yeah sure we should get the guy help I mean we did kinda kick him and his friends to the Seventh Hell and back but after all the fighting I just _really really_ want a Twilight Pretzel now.” She sighed. “Papashan–the old stationmaster in Thanalan he used to be a Sultansworn captain y’know–he makes the best Twilight Pretzels.”

“We are a long way from Thanalan,” O’tchakha said as she picked up the remaining bandit. “But I’m pretty sure we can find someone in the village who can make pretzels to satisfy your post-beatdown craving.”

C’oretta nodded in agreement, helping O’tchakha with their prisoner so the trio could report to Master Widargelt that the bandits were dealt with.

And find pretzels to celebrate their victory.


	9. A Long Way to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'oretta backstory, from Hamon Holyfist's PoV, Calamity aftermath.

“If you need anything, let me know,” Hamon said, voice rougher and more subdued than usual. C’leiha nodded absently, not really seeing or hearing the old guildmaster.

Hamon sighed and turned to the girl sitting nearby, knees drawn up as she watched her mother with a frown. C’oretta was a gangly little thing, all knees and elbows, in that stage just between girl and woman. She’d probably be a looker in a couple years, but all Hamon saw now was a grieving child who’d inherited her papa’s fine gold hair, big blue eyes, and the overly long, fluffy tail.

He knelt by her, ignoring the cracking in his knees. “That goes for you, too. You need help with anything, you come down to the guild and ask, all right?”

She looked at him and nodded, her blue eyes red-rimmed and filled with rain. “Wh-when can I come train?”

He blinked, and then chuckled, poking her skinny forearm. “Let’s give it some time, eh? Lots to clean up, lots to fix, lots of folks to…” he cleared his throat. “Take care of your mama for now. She needs you here. Do your exercises like your papa taught ya, and when you’re of age, you come down if you still wanna punch folks in the coliseum, instead of dancing at the theater.”

She frowned again—an expression that ill-suited her round face—but nodded. Hamon knew that Khell had wanted his girl to follow her mother’s path, not his—even if “Khell the Clanless” had become one of the best fighters in his day, until the accident that had left him using a cane to walk, forcing a young retirement and change of profession.

Khell had been knocked over in the panic and riots consuming Ul’dah when the primal had unleashed the seven hells upon the realm. A man once able to move like lightning, now unable to dodge debris and crowds; he’d been trampled to death, leaving behind his child and her shell-shocked mother.

Hamon pushed himself up, wincing this time as his knees cracked again. “I gotta go, but you let me know,” he said, looking to the unresponsive C’leiha, but speaking to C’oretta. He had other families to visit, more former students and colleagues to mourn, the guildhall to repair and clean and try to get running while missing key people that he’d had such hopes for…

_‘I’m an old man. It should have been me, not them. Not him; what can I offer his child but empty words when her own mother can’t face this reality?’_

C’oretta unfolded, hopping up off of her cushion and walking with him to the door. C’leiha didn’t move or acknowledge his leaving—he wasn’t sure now she’d known he was here at all, the child had let him in as well. Hamon squeezed C’oretta’s shoulder before stepping out into the afternoon glare. “Take care of her, and yourself,” he said. “And remember, if you need any—“

“I know,” she said, looking up, mouth screwed into a semblance of a smile. It didn’t quite look right on her normally cheerful face. “We’ll…be all right. It’ll be no time ‘til I come train with you. She’ll be better then.”

He nodded and left. A few steps down the street he paused to look back at the closed red door. There was still a lamp burning in the window, despite the time of day—a lamp C’leiha always set out when expecting her husband home late.

Hamon closed his eyes, trying to push back the pain and worry. Those girls had a long way to go to “all right.” So did he. So did the realm.

He turned away and kept walking, to the next loss.


	10. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark doesn't like 'em.

The jeers of the other adventurers stung Joya’s ears as she crouched on the riverbank, wishing they would just go away. She was regretting coming to Bentbranch, regretting joining this group to help clear yarzon out of the river; the long-limbed creatures had frightened her, seeing them up close, and her erstwhile companions found her fear hilarious.

A shadow fell over her, and the teasing fell silent. Joya looked up…and up, at the tall hellsguard who had simply, quietly stepped between her and her tormentors.

The hellsguard gave them all a steady, solemn look. “Mother Miounne shall be so disappointed,” she said in a low, even tone. The brash axe-wielding hyur started to open his mouth to protest, but the hellsguard fixed her slightly-narrowed gold eyes on him, the rest of her face an impassive mask—but the tension of her muscles and readiness of her bow spoke volumes. He shut his mouth and backed away.

The hellsguard turned to Joya and smiled warmly. “Let us return to Bentbranch; there are other jobs available, and I would welcome a capable healer, since these fools do not.”

Joya nodded and accepted the hand that pulled her to her feet. She followed the hellsguard away from the river, neither of them sparing a look at the trio still standing awkwardly in knee-deep water.


	11. Plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeryn has a talk with her friends during the lull in the fighting at Ghimlyt (late _Stormblood_ ).

“This soon after the last?” Dark frowned, shaking her head. “While I think it was premature to say the Seventh Umbral Era is over–gods know things are far from stable–for another disaster of that proportion to occur is…”

“Not likely,” C’oretta interrupted, popping a piece of candy into her mouth, before tossing another to Violet. “Though _theoretically_ if one did a thousand years from now historians might consider them the same event or at least directly related. Wouldn’t be the first time either But! I think you’re being a fatalist Aeryn. There’s no way.”

Aeryn looked down into her mug, watching the cocoa swirl while she stirred. “You haven’t heard what I have, or seen what I’ve seen, C’oretta.”

“Maybe not, but we also know you’re upset about the senior Scions.” She dropped another treat for Violet. The small behemoth squealed and snuffled at her mistress’ feet. Aeryn was sure the purple creature was larger than the last time she had seen it; when exactly was someone going to tell C’oretta her darling pet was not a miniature pig?

“I would recommend taking some time off, but I’m sure that’s a physical impossibility for you to consider, even when we’re not actively engaging the empire,” Dark said. The roegadyn set down her massive mug. “And what exactly will you do if there is another Calamity?”

Aeryn shrugged, not having a good answer. “What would you do?”

Dark harrumphed. “Last time? I just…ran. And caught the Spinner’s good eye that day, I think. Do what I can to protect everyone around me, or get back to my family and make sure they’re safe, at least.”

“It’s not happening,” C’oretta said firmly, bright blue eyes narrowed. “You’re upset and overthinking and _you’ll_ stop anything too bad from happening anyway. You always do! And we’ll be there to help however you need us. Right?”

Dark nodded, though she flicked a gaze toward Aeryn while C’oretta distracted herself with Violet. They both knew the young miqo’te hid much behind her bubbly demeanor. Aeryn could sense the conversation was upsetting her, a barely whispered thread thrumming in the background as they sat in the quiet of Dark’s cabin.

Outside, a gentle rain fell on the Shroud, the beats steady on the roof. The warfront in Gyr Abania was far away, as they rested and relaxed, waiting for the General to call back the Free Company volunteers–and the Warrior of Light.

Maybe they were right, and nothing would happen–they’d push back this latest volley by the empire, find a way to stop Varis’ mad plans.

The memory of the strange voice that had Called the other Scions echoed in Aeryn’s bones as she took her empty mug to the sink. She wanted to believe her friends, but she had a terrible feeling.

And no plan; just reactions in the moment. For weal or for woe.


	12. Dark's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late _Stormblood_.

Woke early for the market. Mother wanted to meet some friends and we had children to wrangle. Some of my nieces and nephews are staying at the old homestead lately, while my siblings and their spouses contribute to the defense of the realm to the east.

I almost feel hypocritical.

But no one wants to begrudge me this time with our parents and the children. Not when we’ve already done so much. Hopefully that supposed beacon will be found soon.

I wonder if I’ll be able to go with my friend to where ever this beacon leads?

We who share the Echo have stood at the Warrior of Light’s side through many battles and threats. The strange nature of the Scions’ affliction is not something we can attack though. Will we stay here continuing to fight for the realm while she goes on alone? Or will we follow as we always have done, offering support in whatever lies down that glittering road?

I worry.

We’ll soon find out. I think I’ll check in at the Toll later this week. I love my family but I can only take so much of this bustle and noise, and Mother’s incessant hints as to when I’ll find a partner and have children of my own.

I swear the woman won’t be content until Autumns have entirely re-populated the East Shroud.


	13. Ice Crossing

“I feel like I oughta remind you that I’m Ul’dahn,” C’oretta said, tail thrashing and ears pinned close to her head. She had nearly done a split that time–all well and good when expected and intentional, rather than the result of slipping on an unfamiliar surface.

“You’ll be fine,” Professor Erik sighed. “Just…go slowly. I know it’s counter to your every instinct, but do try. I’d rather not fish your frozen corpse out.”

“Gee thanks,” she grumped, taking a breath. It puffed out before her, visible in the frosty air. “Why can’t this be Widargelt’s job?”

“He’s far too heavy. You’re the smallest of our merry little band, and the lightest on your feet. Now move along.”

Violet oinked encouragement from where she sat in the snow by the professor’s feet, safely on the bank and not halfway across an icy stream. C’oretta was fairly certain her fellow miqo’te had rigged the draw on who go to assist Erik’s endeavors this time; they were probably lounging in the sun somewhere nice and warm…

She froze, eyes wide, as a crack shot through the air, followed by popping. Barely daring to move, C’oretta looked down, but the ice around her boots did not seem to be fracturing.

“A branch upstream,” Erik assured her, after a moment holding his own breath. “Cracking under the weight of the ice. You’re doing fine.”

C’oretta nodded, then kept going. The treads on her boots got a decent grip, but even so, she slid with each step. Almost like a nice, slow dance, if she could just waltz on over to the other side of this damned stream.

Her feet finally touched snow-covered rock and dirt, and she heaved a sigh of relief as–with only a little slipping–she scrambled onto the bank and hopped with joy. “I did it!”

Another branch snapped and crashed. C’oretta realized she was now crouching in the snow, ears flat again, tail wrapped around herself. She straightened and cleared her throat, looking back at Erik.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, just under his glasses, his own deep breath puffing in a long cloud of steam. “Very good, C’oretta,” he called in his _‘I am talking to a small child’_ tone. “Now, find those tablets under the old church ruins and let’s make our way back before we freeze to death.”

Back. Right. She would have to cross the stream again.

C’oretta was going to have to get revenge on her brother and sister monks for this.


	14. Starlight Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in _Shadowbringers_

C’oretta’s squeal of delight caused Violet to squeal in response, Aeryn and Dark both wincing through their smiles.

“Glad you like it,” Aeryn said–the air immediately whumped out of her a tick later by a tackling miqo’te.

“It’s the best I love it thank you!” C’oretta hugged Aeryn tightly.

“Let her breathe, for Matron’s sake,” Dark said dryly, carefully unwrapping her own present on her lap. She smiled as she held the hairpiece, turning it to examine every detail. “This is lovely; thank you.”

Aeryn nodded back, straightening after being released. C’oretta was bounding toward the nearest mirror, eager to try her own on. Aeryn had thought Starlight gifts from the First would be interesting, but she should have counted on C’oretta’s typical enthusiasm, only heightened by the holiday (and the fantastic, sugary confections Dark’s mother had supplied).

Aeryn looked at her own gifts and smiled again, fingers hovering just shy of the leather-bound book cover and the Eastern calligraphy set.

Dark chuckled, making Aeryn look up, feeling one of those damnable blushes warming her cheeks as the roegadyn watched her. “You want to play with your new toys too, hrm?”

“C’oretta’s already abandoned us, it’d be rude–”

Dark shook her head. “Nonsense; enjoy what free time there is. A little friendly silence as we count our blessings isn’t a bad thing.” She smirked. “And I know you’re almost as impatient as our young friend, even if you’re better at hiding it,” she teased.

Aeryn grinned, shrugging one shoulder sheepishly as she gave in and picked up the book–a collection of stories by a favorite author–while Dark went back to admiring the details on her own presents. Somewhere else in the house, C’oretta laughed.

A successful little event, all around.


	15. Lost and Found

“Are you getting what we need, or are you playing up there?” Dark called up the ladder.

“It’s heavy, Aunt Dark!” Her nephew replied. The sound of wood scraping across wood, and scrambling feet, came from the loft. The box appeared at the edge of the hatch, followed by the boy’s face peeking over the edge. “I don’t got your muscles.”

“Yet,” she said with a grin, reaching up to help lower the box. “You have time to grow into that gangly frame of yours.”

She balanced carefully, lowering her arms and the box to the floor. It was heavier than expected. “Honestly, you did well pushing this across the attic floor,” she told him as she crouched to dig through the box.

“What’s Nana need this for anyway?”

“She says there’s something her Nana used to have, that she put in storage years ago for space. But with this family exponentially growing, and that new extension on the kitchen, she wan—oh.”

“Aunt Dark? What is it?”

She lifted a ragged, dusty clump of rags from the box. Carefully shaking and straightening it, it formed into the familiar shape of a goobue. Dark smiled.

“Aunt Dark? What is it?”

“An old friend,” she answered, fondly smoothing the nearly-bald fuzz from the goobue. “I thought this gone long ago. I guess Mama kept it after all.”

“It’s all fallen apart,” the boy observed.

“I slept with this doll every night from infancy until…oh, I was about as old as your sister now, I guess. Then it went on a shelf next to my bed to keep safe but near, as he started to wear out. Sometime in my youth he got packed away, I suppose.” She considered the old doll. “I wonder if Tei can restore it…”

A call came from downstairs, making both woman and boy start and look up.

“We gotta get this to Nana,” he said.

“Yes,” Dark agreed, standing again, doll still in hand. “You carry that down–carefully–and I am going to put this away with my things.”

“You’re really gonna keep it?”

Dark smiled. “My oldest friend; why wouldn’t I?”

The child looked skeptical–or perhaps thought his aunt had lost her mind–but that was all right. He would understand when he was older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why don't we have one of these as a toy in game yet? It's perfectly friend-shaped for kids. Just don't take it to any parades, it's fine.


	16. Year of the What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeryn usually enjoys Heavensturn, and wants to show her new friend Iyna how Eorzea marks it. There's a catch this time, though...

The atmosphere in Limsa Lominsa was one of cheer. New decorations had taken the place of Starlight, and though names and traditions were different, Iyna at least recognized Heavensturn ushering in a new year. The rava woman’s ears twitched as she listened to the music and conversations.

“The bugyo should be set up in the Aftcastle,” Aeryn said. “They come from the Far East to share their own traditions and the patron animal of the year, alongside Eorzea’s Twelve. The best part is the mochi they bring.”

Iyna nodded in agreement, fond of the holiday treat herself. As they mounted the steps and crossed the open plaza of the Aftcastle, Iyna looked up at the decorations. “If I recall, this year ought to be—ah, yes.”

“Hrm? Which animal is—Oh.” Aeryn stopped so quickly that Iyna had taken two more steps before she realized the midlander was no longer moving.

“Aeryn?” Iyna glanced back. Aeryn was frozen, grey eyes wide, in an expression that could only be fear.

Iyna whirled again, hand on her weapon, to see what could possibly be causing such a reaction in the realm’s champion—but saw only the bugyo, laughing with a qiqirn, beautiful cages for several very handsome pet rats around him, as well as several stuffed toy versions amidst the iconography to proclaim the year’s patron.

Iyna frowned, relaxing. “Aeryn? Is aught amiss?”

Aeryn shook herself. “I. Um. …N-no.”

Iyna peered at her. “You’re a bad liar.”

Aeryn frowned back up at her in response. Iyna wasn’t a tall viera, but the hyur was still a few ilms shorter. “I just. I don’t…like rats. I…get…startled by them, easily. Afraid, even.”

Iyna blinked. She had stood at General Fran’s side when this young woman had proven herself a trustworthy friend to Dalmasca’s cause. Iyna had been at Orbonne, and had seen what horrors Aeryn faced without flinching to save the Garlean playwright’s children.

But _rats_ frightened her?

“I know, it makes little sense. I’ve just always…been upset by them,” Aeryn continued, trying to look at the bugyo while at the same time _not_ looking at the rats surrounding him. “Um. I think. I’m going to go back to the Wench and check in with Baderon. Why don’t you go on and talk to the bugyo?”

“Are you sure?” Iyna asked. “I can protect you from the terrible tiny rats.” She grinned as Aeryn glowered at her.

“Gods, I get enough teasing from everyone else,” Aeryn sighed. “Go on, have fun. Bring me some mochi.”

And then Iyna watched as the Warrior of Light _fled_ back to the relative safety of the Drunken Wench.

Iyna shrugged and made her way across the plaza, hailing the bugyo in Hingan, to his delight.

Later, as she carried her hard-won bounty of mochi back to the adventurer’s guild, Iyna decided she would not tell Aeryn exactly how this year’s batch was made. Well, Aeryn might enjoy hearing how the mass had become a monster, thanks to the combination of kami-blessed waters reacting to Eorzea’s aether. But for what came after? It would just be safer for everyone, Iyna decided, that the Warrior of Light remain blissfully unaware.


	17. 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, she calls a more nocturnal member of the Gage Acquisitions free company. But sometimes...

The linkpearl kept chirping.

Dark growled and rolled over, blearily reaching for the offending communicator while also fumbling for a light. “What?”

“Well that’s not a nice greeting,” C’oretta sounded pouty even through the ‘pearl.

“I was sleeping,” Dark answered dryly. She finally got the light on. “What’s going on?”

“Wellll…you see I was out at a dance club again–”

Dark rubbed her eyes.

“–And there was this guy and he was _really_ nice and _really_ cute–”

She could already feel the headache coming on.

“–Things were getting a little… ** _y’know_** …and then the _wife_ he _hadn’t told me about_ stormed up and acted like this was all _my_ fault somehow–”

“C’oretta–”

“–And now the Brass Blades have us both in custody to ‘cool down’ but I’m plenty cool but I’ve also already called Yesuntei like twice this week and now she’s outta town on her own research project and please Dark there’s no one else to come get me.”

“C’oretta, it is three in the morning.”

“Right! It’s so long until daytime but I can’t leave unless someone ‘responsible’ comes to get me and since that leaves out the Gages it has to be you!”

Dark sighed, long and heavy. “All right. I’ll be there in a few. Don’t antagonize anyone and don’t flirt with any guards.”

“This is so not my fault I am on my best behavior I swear.”

“Right.” Dark switched off the link and stood, stretching before walking to the wardrobe to find a respectable outfit to wear.


	18. A Long Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depicting a sexual situation, not explicit but discretion is advised, as a bit of Iyna's less-than-shiny past is seen.

“I should go,” Iyna said, stretching. “It’s nearly time for the morning guard change.”

He snagged her hand as she made to stand. “Or you could stay until after the shift change.”

She glanced back over her shoulder. “They’re more likely to notice something amiss. All it will take is someone noticing me leaving your quarters at this hour for the rumors to begin.”

He pulled her arm back, kissing her wrist. “Seems an acceptable risk for more time with you in my bed.”

She leaned down. “You’ll have me in this bed again tonight,” she said.

“A long time to wait, and I want you now,” he answered, pulling her close and rolling them, pinning her to the mattress as his mouth sought hers.

Iyna allowed it, opening her mouth and her legs to his insistence. She could have easily resisted, or thrown him aside, or even simply told him “no.”

But that would not serve her purposes.

Even as she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders as he moved in her, she considered how his recklessness was playing into her plans.

The morning shift _would_ notice, she decided, and those rumors would begin to circulate. She had enough information to send off by this point; the bonus of the scandal back at court and among his noble family–especially his powerful harridan of a wife–would only help disrupt things here, aiding in opening the entire facility to further scrutiny. The Project would be delayed, giving her rebel contacts time and opportunity to forward their own plans.

It was a long, dangerous game she played against the Empire that had forced her to serve it–but she had time, and it would be worth it in the end.

He swallowed a shout as he finished. Iyna feigned a giggle.

It had better be worth it.


	19. On Purpose

C’oretta ran across the narrow wall top, her footsteps certain, as the magitek armor marched forward. The others were fighting the regular soldiers, but if that suit joined the fray…

She was running out of wall, there wouldn’t be a better time. She leapt, flipping as she went, trying to land on the nose of the armor to engage the pilot She landed on top of the pilot instead, both she and the other miqo’te letting out garbled shouts. C’oretta scrambled as he tried to shove her out of the suit. She threw herself down in the seat sideways, and ended up with a faceful of blue-furred tail.

She bit it.

He shrieked and bolted upright as she spat out fur and blood. C’oretta kicked him in the hip, and the Garlean stumbled and fell out of the armor, now halted without its pilot. The man landed with a thud on the ground.

C’oretta righted herself and took control, not even checking to see if the soldier below was conscious or not. She rushed the suit into the fray. “Coming through!” She shouted.

The whine of the cannon got the attention of her comrades and the Garleans both. Everyone scattered as the cannon turned red and C’oretta realized she _may_ have just pushed the ceruleum levels a _little_ too far. She leapt out and dashed after her friends.

The armor exploded, sending shrapnel raining down, though the Garleans took the brunt of the damage. C’oretta remained laying in the dirt a few yalms from the blast, reconsidering having woken up that morning.

Someone poked her with a toe. She looked up, and groaned at Dark. She put her head back down.

“You’ll live,” the roegadyn said dryly. “Impressive work. Did you do that on purpose?”

“Which part?” C’oretta muttered into the ground. She looked up and grinned brightly. “Of course! It worked didn’t it?”

Dark sighed and shook her head, an amused twitch at the corner of her lips, and C’oretta had the distinct impression Dark knew she was lying, but had the grace not to say it.

That was workable. Especially if the bard turned it into a story that made C’oretta look cool.


	20. Bad End AU: Iyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for physical violence.

She landed hard on her shoulder as the soldiers threw her before the praefectus.

“Well well; Iyna pyr Caulidius. I thought you were dead.” The voice sounded far too familiar for her liking, even through the helmet.

“That…was the idea,” she replied, struggling to sit up. Not so easy, with her hands bound in gloved manacles behind her back. She looked up. New armor, but the fox motif was familiar enough. “Hello, Tyrsis.”

He reached up, unhooking his helm and pulling it off. One of the taller Garlean purebloods, with dark hair and narrow features, perpetually frowning. He might be considered handsome otherwise. As his brother had been.

“You abandoned your post.”

“My post was destroyed,” she replied. “The Lunar Transmitter was a bad idea, and when Garlond finally cocked it up, I deserted. Defected, even.”

He stared at her for longer than she liked. His next question didn’t surprise her.

“Did you kill my brother?”

“No.”

“His remains were found in what was left of your quarters.”

She didn’t want to contemplate that; she knew exactly how little had been left. Iyna shrugged her uninjured shoulder. “I had only planned to ruin him and some others involved in the project, hoping to delay things, destroy some political and social ties. I never wanted him dead. “

“So you won’t admit to murder but you will confess to sedition.”

“The disaster killed a lot of people. I managed to survive, and took my grievances against the Empire with me.”

He leaned down, gripping her jaw in his long fingers, nails biting into her cheek. “The Empire gave you _everything_.”

She didn’t respond. There was no point in reminding him that it had _taken_ everything first, and then spent the next fifty-odd years telling her she was _nothing_ without it.

He shoved her down, an armored boot connecting with her ribs. She cried out as a couple snapped. He kept kicking, stomping, breaking bones and breaking skin. One of her eyes was smashed.

Iyna screamed with each strike; there was no point in trying to be stoic, in acting like some fool child’s dream of bravery. The only relief was in screaming and crying while she still could, while she still lived.

He did stop just short of killing her, though not by much. Her remaining vision was fading out and swimming, her broken ears having difficulty picking out words, the sound echoing distantly.

“Hang her as a traitor,” Tyrsis said. “Let her rebel friends see what happens to rabid curs who bite the hand.”

The only mercy left was finally blacking out before it was done.


	21. Bad End AU: Dark Autumn

“I didn’t mean it!” Dark cried out, knowing it was pointless. She had brought this upon herself.

Thorns tore at her as the Hedge closed in, trapping her. She realized, too late, it was herding her in a specific direction.

The Elements screamed; ground shaking, wind slashing, water rushing up from nowhere to sweep her off her feet. The trees roared, branches reached for her limbs, tearing and pulling and _planting_ …

The tree was perhaps a bit over seven fulms tall, the bark a warm brown and its branches like thick strands of hair twisted by the wind. Two larger branches rose from its sides into the leaves, though when woken by the Elements in rage, they became strong arms meant to grasp and tear those who dared to awaken the Greenwrath.


	22. Bad End AU: C'oretta

The journey had been long, and C’oretta was glad to be back in Eorzea after so long.

“I liked the New World OK but am so glad to be home! I can’t wait to see everyone I have so many presents to give out!” She said, skipping alongside Iyna. “I especially can’t wait to see Violet! Oh I hated to leave her behind!”

“Y-yes, actually,” Iyna said, cringing a little. “We have to discuss Violet…”

“She hasn’t forgotten me has she?!”

“N-no. that’s not–”

“I knew she’d be upset but I’ve brought so many treats and will make it up to her! You took good care of her right?”

“Of course, but we had to move her out of town–”

“Is that why we’re not going straight to the Goblet? Was she a bad piggie again!?”

“Not exactly. C’oretta, you do know she’s not a piggie…”

“People keep saying that,” C’oretta scoffed. They rounded the bend, the farm and its paddocks now in sight. “Is this where she is?”

“Yes, but C’oretta–”

“Violet! Mummy’s home!” C’oretta bellowed, a surprisingly loud sound for so small a person. Iyna winced, as a low rumble became a roar and a pounding of approaching tonzes.

“What is–” C’oretta’s bright blue eyes widened as the behemoth galloped into site; large, purple, muscular, and with the tattered remnants of pink ribbons in her mane. “Violet?!” C’oretta squeaked, remembering too late that she had always allowed Violet to leap at her, so C’oretta could catch and snuggle her…little…piggie…

“Violet no!” C’oretta squealed, Iyna attempting to dive them both out of the way as Violet leaped for her mama–who had finally, for sure, realized her pet was not, in fact, a small pig.


	23. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You can miss something but not want it back."_

Some days she just didn’t know what to do with herself.

In the military, there had been a routine, a natural order to things, certain as breathing. The day was regimented, tasks assigned. The pecking order was obvious and to be adhered to. Stay in line, don’t volunteer for anything, keep your head down. Keep it simple, stupid.

She hovered outside the Adder’s Nest, watching men and women in uniform, before shaking her head and going on her way.

In the military, there was never worry about where to sleep; barracks were the automatic home. In the field, transports and tents worked for shelter. Or just leaning back to back with a squadmate, weapons in hand, among the rest of the platoon scattered and half-hidden across whatever thoroughfare or battlefield they had settled in.

She waited outside the Flames’ headquarters, watching them march and salute, until her colleague’s business was complete and it was time to leave. She turned away without hesitation.

In the military, food was a bland mass-produced set of predictable choices, the outsides slightly burnt, the centers slightly cool and undercooked, but it was consistent. Field rations could be improved by scavenging the countryside, or purchasing–or taking–from locals. One never wondered at market selections or how to add spices to dishes; that was for logistics and the chefs. All a soldier had to do was eat what they gave her.

She strode through the Aftcastle, past the sea of red-clad Storms and headed for the Hyaline, barely sparing them a glance.

In the military there was no real time to be alone; finding such moments were rare and precious. Platoons trained and worked together. Spent rec time together. Slept and showered and geared up together. Fought and, too often, died together. There was always someone to have your back, share your foxhole, hear your fearful, non-sanctioned prayers–and know they’d never tell, because you heard theirs, too.

She shivered as she watched the knights pray together. Such an odd thing to see, as they moved in concert. Stranger still to her was the tall woman leading them, armor gleaming, third eye hidden. Their gazes met across the square. The invitation was still there–a place to belong, a roof overhead, food thrice a day, companions at her back. A simple, regimented–though never quite predictable–life.

Iyna shook her head again, breaking eye contact with her fellow defector and walking away. She’d had her taste, and it was enough to sate that strange little ache in the back of her chest, that longing for familiarity.

But now that she knew so much more was out there, she could never quite see herself ever going back.


	24. Escape Plan

“This was not the plan,” Dark Autumn said bluntly.

“IS there a plan?!” Iyna asked.

“Relax we got this,” C’oretta said. She was even humming.

Iyna twisted around to get a glimpse at C’oretta. “This was your idea so we’d better!”

“Quiet,” Dark said. The trio fell silent as the sounds of Garlean soldiers approaching grew louder.

“We need a distraction,” C’oretta said. “You two can hop into the cargo of that train about to pull out and once it’s out of the station you can jump out and get back to base.”

“What are you going to do?” Dark asked warily.

C’oretta grinned and pulled her chakrams. “Be distracting.”

“C’oretta—!” Iyna began, then swore under breath as the miqo’te dashed out into the open, whistling to get the soldiers’ attention. “That child is turning me grey, I swear.”

“Same,” Dark agreed. “But she’s not wrong. Let’s go!”

The two dashed across the few yalms to the train, Dark throwing open the storage car hatch. Iyna leapt in, gun drawn, but no one was inside–only crates full of tech parts and a few bits of magitek armor for maintenance. On an automated schedule, the train lurched as it began to pull away.

“Where is she?” Iyna hissed, leaning out the door as far as she dared, trying to get a glimpse. There were shouts and gunfire, but no clear view.

Then something exploded.

Dark grabbed Iyna by the coat to keep her from falling out of the car as the train rocked even as it picked up speed. The night was lit by a giant blue fireball and Iyna’s nose twitched at the smell. “That’s a ceruleum pipeline,” she said, wincing and shaking out her ringing ears.

“I can’t see anything,” Dark said, peering out and back, the train now outside the station. “There’s a good sized fire and that’s it.”

“Makes sense. She better not have blown herself up.”

They looked at each other. Dark cleared her throat first. “Speaking of blowing things up,” she said. “Got anything in your kit for these?” She gestured at the crates and parts.

“Certainly. I’ll set it before we jump out of here…After I take a look,” Iyna replied.

“Make it quick, our stop’s coming up.”

Iyna knew where to look, and soon had a few choice parts shoved into her and Dark’s packs before she set a spare turret in the middle of the car. “Ready to go?”

“If you are.”

“All right…Now!” She flipped the command to set the turret to overcharge and explode. They dove out, landing hard and rolling in the gloomy, rocky fields of Ghimlyt. A few ticks later the train rocked as the turret exploded; it wasn’t enough to break the undercarriage and stop the train, but the cargo compartment was blown open, smoke billowing from the wreckage of parts.

From a few yalms away there was a familiar, muffled “Ow.”

“…C’oretta?” Dark called.

A small pink-clad form rose from the bushes, dusting herself off. “What you guys get jealous of my explosion so had to make your own? I was coming to meet you!”

“Well hard for us to know that!” Iyna exclaimed. “What did you do? How did you—?”

“I noticed there was a ceruleum exhaust line under maintenance so I drew fire until the dummies shot their own line. While they were distracted by that I managed to grab onto the last car before the train left and was making my way to where you guys were— did you know it’s actually _really hard_ to move on the outside of a speeding train?!–and then you blew the car up so now here we are.”

They blinked at her for a moment.

“ _That_ was your plan?” Dark said. “Get them to _shoot at you_ to blow up the ceruleum pipe you were standing in front of?”

“Well yeah I mean you always have to have an escape plan and stop looking at me like that I didn’t get _that_ close and I know the reload times of Garlean military gunblades to time my dashes and honestly it’s not like this is hard.”

“I need a drink,” Iyna said.

“I’m tempted to join you,” Dark replied. “Let’s get back to base before C’oretta has any more plans.”

C’oretta stretched and shrugged. “What- _ever_ we got what we needed and the General will be thrilled I’m sure.”

Iyna sighed and turned back to the direction of the Alliance base camp. The child was _definitely_ going to turn her grey well before her hundredth nameday.


	25. Unsupervised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**“In my defense the moon was full and I was left unsupervised.”**_

Aeryn pinched the bridge of her nose. “That…that is not an explanation, C’oretta.”

C’oretta shrugged and fed Violet a strawberry. “I don’t see why it’s an issue honestly.”

“Sidurgu is my brother in arms…”

“And he needed to not go tearing off alone and since you were on the First and Rielle was training in Gridania there really wasn’t much option but distract him and it just turned out really _really_ well for both of us.”

“I cannot believe you. I asked you to look out for my friends–”

“I did! The man was tense and I was just being helpful and I know _I_ had a really good time and pretty sure he did too though you know how he likes to hide behind that grumpy demeanor.”

Aeryn thunked her head on the table. “I cannot go back to Ishgard.”

“Sure you can I mean it’s not like anything bad happened and honestly Sid doesn’t need to know that you know.”

“But I _do_ know and _you_ know I get too easily embarrassed!”

“That sounds like a personal problem.” C’oretta popped a strawberry into her own mouth. “You were the one being nosy to begin with you know.”

Aeryn raised her head enough to glower. “Is it too much to ask you to _not_ sleep with my friends?”

“Yes. Also you could just stop making friends with absolute hunks although honestly Sid needs to be introduced to a comb his hair just goes _everywhere_ and he’d look _even cuter_ if—”

“Stop,” Aeryn groaned, thunking her head on the table again. There was no way she was going to be able to look at the dark knight without turning tomato red, at least not for a few moons.

C’oretta just grinned and fed her piggy another strawberry.


	26. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Early ARR))

Aeryn growled and slammed the side of her fist into the wall, relishing the shock traveling up her arm. Bloody stubborn arrogant fools, the lot of them!

“A few more strikes like that and you might knock the building down,” an amused, smoky woman’s voice said from behind Aeryn. She turned, feeling that damnable blush climb up her cheeks, to face the speaker.

She was a roegadyn woman, tall by even their standards; short black hair, warm brown skin, and gold eyes that glinted with mirth while the corner of her dark-painted lips quirked up. She was dressed in standard green leather armor, a lance strapped to her back.

“I uh,” Aeryn said, feeling somehow like a child caught misbehaving by an elder sibling. “Just venting some frustration.”

“Obviously,” came the dry response. The roegadyn shrugged. “I’ve had a few moments like those, coming out of that guild hall.”

Aeryn considered a moment. “What do you think of Master Ywain’s teachings?”

The roegadyn mulled it over for a time. “Overall, they serve well enough to guide most young lancers. Composure and resolve are necessary on any battlefield.”

“And all the talk of courage?”

The taller woman shrugged. “A word to wrap the others up in, with a few others besides. My uncle always described courage as being frightened and doing what needs doing anyway. Which doesn’t conflict with the guild’s teachings.”

Aeryn considered that, recalling again the guildmaster berating her for standing her ground when Folques had swung at her, the tip of his lance but an ilm from her face. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been frightened–she had been more angered and annoyed by what she saw as a bully.

“There are fools among the trainee ranks who think they have to be stronger to attain the fearlessness Master Ywain preaches,” the roegadyn continued.

Aeryn looked up at her, tilting her head in question.

The roegadyn shook her head and continued: “I’ve watched you train, and at the guildmaster’s behest, followed and watched your last trial, to see how you fight.” Aeryn was surprised; she hadn’t realized she had been tailed, and heavens knew this woman wasn’t easy to miss. “You’re certainly skilled and one of the strongest I’ve seen.”

Aeryn could feel the “but” coming, though simply waited for her to continue. 

She was rewarded with a knowing smirk from those painted lips. “But you already know strength has naught to do with fearlessness.”

Aeryn nodded. “I feared more what Folques would do to that young man–I…don’t know that I would have fought so hard, had I not. If I’d have fought his ridiculous challenges at all.”

“Then we’re of much the same mind,” the roegadyn said. She turned toward the front of the guildhall once again.

“Wait,” Aeryn called. “What’s your name?”

The roegadyn looked over her shoulder and smiled. “I’m Dark Autumn,” she replied.

Aeryn nodded. “Aeryn Striker.”

“Pleasure to meet you properly,” Dark replied, before continuing on her way.


	27. Convalescence

“I’m booooored,” C’oretta moaned, flopping back on her fluffy, heart-shaped mattress, arms spread.

“A few days in bed isn’t going to kill you,” Iyna said dryly as she refreshed the girl’s water glass. Unless the miqo’te’s grousing led to Iyna suffocating her with a pillow; that was becoming more likely.

Surely it wouldn’t come to that. Even if the violent levels of pink and frill in C’oretta’s bedroom made Iyna’s eyes tick.

“I need a distraction,” C’oretta said. “Tell me a story.”

“Ask Dark or Aeryn. They’re the storytellers.”

“They’re also _not here_. Aeryn isn’t even on the Source right now! I hope she’s making out with her man under some weird other world sky at least.”

Iyna made a disgusted noise, nose twitching. “We should not be speculating on her relationship.”

“You haven’t properly met the archons–and the twins–yet is the problem. The guy she’s hooked up with–is it still a secret? I’m not sure if it’s still supposed to be a secret not that it ever really _was_ –anyroad he’s super hot.”

“I will take your word for it,” Iyna replied. “Do you want me to bring you some of your jewelry projects to work on? That should keep you busy.”

“I want you to tell me a story.”

“I don’t tell stories.”

“C’mooooon, Iyna! You have to have some good ones!” C’oretta pouted and batted her big blue eyes.

“I am not telling you about my sex life.”

“Oh my _gods_ I didn’t ask for that! I want stories about the rebellions you were in and the adventures you’ve had! You’re old–er and have had lots of adventures right?”

Iyna narrowed her eyes. C’oretta blinked back, smiling with perfect innocence and sweetness that Iyna knew to be a complete and utter lie.

“I am going to get some of those copper twists and little gems you’ve got scattered on your worktable,” Iyna said. As C’oretta groaned, she continued. “Just so your hands have something to do while I….tell a story.”

“Yay! You’re the best Iyna!” C’oretta clapped, smiling brightly.

Iyna simply sighed and nodded as she went to get the copper wires and cut gems. After this, she was definitely going to ask if there was aught to be done to speed along C’oretta’s convalescence, before the girl drove her mad.


End file.
